Of Secrets and Firewhiskey
by teneraestnox
Summary: Remus has a crush on one of his mates, but is unwilling to tell who. Sirius breaks out the Firewhiskey, and things get heated pretty fast. SLASH. JamesRemusSirius Very mature


** Title**: Of Secrets and Firewhiskey a.k.a. Remus gets it up the arse  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Word Count**: 4,450  
**Pairing**: James/Remus/Sirius threesome  
**Summary**: Remus fancies one of his mates, but is too scared to tell them. Sirius suggests a night of drunken revelry

* * *

Remus sat quietly on his bed in the dormitory. He was going to have to be brave and just get his thoughts out. It wasn't doing anyone any good keeping them in. He'd have to tell… him. Tell him about his feelings, his desires, his love. 

He had been trying to do this for about a week. But every time he saw _him_ Remus lost his nerve. It just went away and he turned his head. He couldn't bear it anymore. It had to be told. He was in love, and he needed his friend to know. He needed to know. It was important for him to know.

Remus didn't dare hope to believe that his feelings were returned. He knew where _his _affections lay. And they weren't with him. Certainly not. He had _her _.

Remus was just stewing about the whole situation when someone entered the room. Suddenly anxious, Remus looked up to see Sirius enter the dorm. "Padfoot," He breathed.

Sirius shot the boy an amused grin. "Moony. You look a might wound up there, something on your mind?" Sirius asked, throwing himself on his own bed, across the room from Remus's.

Remus was sure his eye was twitching. Did Sirius have to question him like that? There was... nothing wrong with him. Honest. "Where is James?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Still at dinner. You didn't come down, Moons. We worried about you." Sirius was giving him an odd look. Remus was sure he knew. He must have known. Why else was he looking at him like that?

"And Peter?" Remus asked, hoping that the question seemed like a logical thing. Really, no, he wasn't at all interested where i they /i were.

Laughing, Sirius reached under his bed for a Quidditch magazine. "Petey had a run in with Snivellus. Afraid he got the brunt of Snivelly's anger. He'll be in the Hospital Wing all night." Sirius shrugged, not too fussed about it.

Remus pursed his lips and frowned at Sirius. "And where were you? You know it's our duty to watch out for him. He doesn't know to avoid the Slytherins when no one's with him." It was an age old argument, and Remus wasn't really feeling into it that night. He was much too preoccupied with what he had to tell his friend.

Sirius didn't even bother answered, instead started thumbing through the pages of the magazine. "So, now that we've established the others are away, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Cringing, Remus picked his pillow up and settled it in his lap. "You have to promise not to tell, Sirius," He had his gaze focused intently on the other boy.

"Oooh, a secret?" Sirius grinned, dropping the magazine in favor of other things. "You know I love secrets." Sirius hopped off his bed, and scrambled over to Remus's, perching on the edge of it. "Alright, fess up, wolf boy." Sirius smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

_There was that eye twitch again_, Remus thought as he looked at his friend. "You're making it very easy for me to just say no, you know that." Remus pointed out, a bit perturbed with Sirius.

Gasping, Sirius stood up. "You wouldn't, Moons. You can't leave me hanging now." He put a hand to his forehead dramatically. "I'd just _die_," He pouted.

Remus wrinkled his nose as he watched his friend. "Right. Sure you would. Now stop pouting, it's quite unbecoming." Actually, Remus found it rather cute. But that didn't stop him from being less than thrilled with Sirius's childish antics.

"Fine," Sirius huffed and sat down on the bed next to Remus's, which happened to be James's. "So, tell me, then, before that eye of yours twitches itself right off." He grinned lopsidedly.

Turning his gaze away, Remus was sure he was blushing. "You see, the thing is. I.. I like someone." Remus blurted out.

Sirius jumped up on the bed, now standing on the mattress. "Really? Our Moony, finally getting crushes. It's like you're all grown up or something." Sirius snickered, sort of jumping on the bed now.

"Bloody hell," Remus cursed under his breath. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. "Sit down and I'll tell you. Merlin, Padfoot. How on earth have I put up with you thus far? You're so ...ugh." Remus finished, quite eloquently.

Flopping down on the bed, Sirius stilled himself. "Alright, alright, mate. I'm still now. Just tell me, I promise it won't be all that bad." Sirius gave him an encouraging grin.

Remus looked down at his mattress, and then at his hands which he was definitely dry washing out of nerves. "Well, the thing is, I like –" Remus was going to tell Sirius, he was. But it was at that moment that James decided to waltz through the door, and Remus clamped his mouth shut. He flushed, incredibly embarrassed, and refused to look at the either of them.

Sirius, however, was irked. He had been hanging on Remus's words, eager to find out who it was that Remus liked. Of course, James had to ruin everything. "Prongs," Sirius growled, and launched himself at the other boy, tackling him to the floor. "You ruined it. Remus was about to tell me who he fancied."

James grunted when he was pushed to the ground. "Padfoot, gerroffme." He muttered, pushing the other boy off of him. "What are you going on about?" He asked, brushing himself off as he stood up. "Remus fancies someone?" James turned to the boy in question, his expression mildly curious.

Remus had been avoiding the both of them through this whole exchange. "Nevermind, just forget about it." Remus made to close his curtains around his bed, when he felt a hand stilling his. Remus felt his heart speed up as he looked up into the eyes of James.

"Remus? What's going on here?" James dropped his hand, and looked between Remus and Sirius who was still lounging on the floor.

"Mate, I think he fancies me." Sirius snickered from the floor.

James rolled his eyes, and kicked his shoes off, throwing them at Sirius. "Bugger off, won't you?" He turned back to Remus, his eyes twinkling with laughter. "Don't listen to the git. You can tell us, come on." James coaxed gently, sitting down on the edge of Remus's bed.

Remus couldn't bear to meet James's eyes any longer, so he turned them down to his lap. "It's nothing. Just forget about it alright?" His voice was desperate, and he hoped James could pick up on that.

Nodding, James clapped him on the back and stood up. "No worries, mate. We won't bug you until you're ready to talk to us," Here, James gave Sirius a significant glance, who pouted for a long time before nodding his acceptance.

Not to be outdone, however, Sirius grinned wickedly. "What do you say we celebrate this joyous occasion with some Firewhiskey?" Sirius scrounged through his trunk, and pulled out two bottles of the substance. "Come on, Moons. You need to loosen up. 'Sides, Pete's in the hospital and we don't have to share with him.

Laughing, James walked over, and took one of the bottles from Sirius. "I'm game," He grinned, twisting off the cap, and taking a large swig. "That's sharp, mate." He said, wincing at the stinging sensation in his throat. James turned to Remus. "How 'bout you, Moony?" He asked nicely.

Looking up from his lap, Remus locked his blue eyes with those hazel ones. He found himself drowning in them, and could only nod helplessly.

"Excellent," Sirius uncapped the other bottle, and downed about a fourth of it in one go. "Fuck," He swore, when he came up for air. "That is sharp, Prongs. Why didn't you warn me?" He asked, accusingly.

James just rolled his eyes and walked over to Remus's bed. "Alright, mate, have a go," He offered the bottle, sitting down next to Remus.

Nervously, Remus took the bottle, and drank. It wasn't that he hadn't ever gotten drunk before. It was just… now he had secrets to keep a tight lid on. And if he lost control of his senses, he wasn't going to be able to do that. He might tell… but hadn't Remus just been telling himself how he deserved to know?

James nodded his encouragement. "Good man, Moons. I knew you had it in you." James grinned.

----------------

It didn't take long for the three friends to get themselves quite plastered. None of them drank all that often, and were still relative lightweights. Except maybe for Remus, who was naturally resilient to alcohol, being a werewolf. That didn't mean they hadn't done their best to get the other boy drunk. Oh, no. They'd forced the liquid down his throat until he couldn't think straight anymore.

And that was how Remus found his head in James's lap, the three of them sitting in a circle on the floor of their room. James had his back against his trunk, and Sirius was sprawled out across from them, orchestrating some thing in his mind, as his hands were waving around wildly.

James was idly running his hands through Remus's hair, while he hummed to himself. "Prooongs," Remus murmured quietly.

"What?" James asked, tilting his head down to look at Remus.

"You're pretty." Remus said, shakily reaching a hand up to touch James's cheek.

Blushing, James leaned into his touch. "You're pretty too, mate." He returned.

"Kiss me?" Remus slurred, trying to sit up.

"Shh," James pressed a finger to his lips, and holding him down. "Don't move, Moons. You'll... hurt yourself." He finished, confused as to why he as protesting.

Remus just agreed, instead, focused on the finger on his lips. He opened his mouth, and licked the finger. He heard James hiss and took it as a good sign, so he took the finger in his mouth, his tongue massaging it as he sucked on James's finger.

"Mooony," James groaned, shifting.

"Prongs," Remus purred around the finger.

"I bet there are more interesting things you could be putting in your mouth," Sirius piped up from where he was sitting. He had the most interesting expression on his face as he watched the other two. "Moony, what are you doing to Prongs's finger? He looks like he's going to come in his pants."

James whimpered, his eyes dragging away from Remus to look at Sirius. "He's… Merlin," James moaned. "What are you doing all the way over there, Padfoot?" He asked.

Remus felt a sharp stab in his chest that James wanted to bring Sirius into this. It couldn't just be the two of them. He released James's finger, and this time did sit up, albeit shakily. He looked over at Sirius, who appeared to be crawling towards them. Remus couldn't help but notice the look in Sirius's eyes as he stared at him. Remus shivered, feeling suddenly like prey.

Feeling himself being pulled, Remus tore his eyes from Sirius's, to find himself in James's lap, nestled between his legs. James had his hands on Remus's waist, and was slowly working on unbuttoning his shirt from the bottom. Remus shivered, his head lolling back onto James's shoulder. "Prongs?" He asked questioningly.

"Shh," James murmured again, his hands sliding up Remus's stomach muscles. "It's okay, Moony. I'll take care of you," James whispered in his ear.

"Yes," Sirius agreed. "We'll take care of you," Sirius shot James a challenging look.

James had a smug smile on his face. "Isn't he beautiful, Padfoot?" James whispered, gently sliding Remus's shirt off of him.

"Very," Sirius agreed, crawling up to them, so he was straddling Remus's lap, the boy in between him and James. Sirius idly stroked Remus's arms as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to James's. He felt his mate respond immediately, and soon the two were battling for dominance with their tongues.

Remus had been zoning out through the whole exchange, lost in the feeling of their hands on him. But when he heard the wet sounds of two people kissing, He picked his head up, only to see his two best mates snogging practically on top of him. "Ngh," Remus, groaned, feeling his cock give a twitch in response to the erotic sight. "Padfooot, Proongs," He whined, though he only felt James's hands move to start working on his pants, and Sirius's hands working on exploring his chest. Remus felt his head loll backwards onto James's shoulder again.

When James finally pulled back for breath, he stared at Sirius, good and long, before pressing their lips back together, nipping at his lips this time. "Fuck, Sirius," He moaned into his mouth.

Sirius felt himself smile against James's lips, and turned his hands on making quick work of his shirt. Soon enough it was on the ground, and Sirius's hands turned to pulling Remus's pants off of him. "Sorry," Sirius muttered, breaking his kiss with James so he could uncover Remus in front of them. When the boy's pants were on the ground, along with his underwear, Sirius suppressed a groan, seeing his mate exposed in front of him. "Gods, James. Look at him." Sirius moaned, crawling upwards to place a tender kiss on Remus's manhood.

Feeling the touch, Remus jerked his head up, suddenly. He looked downwards with wide eyes, seeing Sirius placing butterfly kisses along the length of his incredibly hard cock. Remus gave a very unmanly squeak, jerking a little in James's embrace.

"Moony," James murmured, tilting Remus's face towards him. "Look at me, Remus," He commanded.

Remus obeyed, turning to the handsome face talking to him. And then Remus felt James's lips on his. James. The one he had been trying to tell his feelings for all day. And.. oh god. Remus jerked forward when he felt Sirius take him into his mouth. "Fuck," Remus moaned against James's mouth. James only seemed to be encouraged, and kissed him harder.

With Remus's throbbing member before him, Sirius needed little encouraging to start sucking the boy off. He ran his tongue along the underside of Remus's cock, his teeth dragging only slightly. Sirius took Remus into his mouth as far as he could, swallowing so he could get more, before he started bobbing up and down along that thick organ, fucking Remus with his mouth.

James was spurred on by the small whimpering noises coming from Remus's mouth. It drove him wild, and he was desperate to feel skin against skin. So, as best as he could, James practically ripped his shirt off of himself, discarding the abused fabric in the slowly growing pile of clothes. He groaned into Remus's mouth when he felt the smooth skin of Remus's back meeting his chest. James reached round, and with his fingers, began teasing Remus's nipples, eliciting even more moans from Remus.

It was getting to be all too much for Remus. He wasn't sure how much he could take, to be honest. He could feel his orgasm pooling in his cock. His cock that was being sucked off by the beautiful mouth of Sirius'. And James's fingers were doing delightful things to him as well. Fuck, it was just all too much for the poor werewolf. Pretty soon, Remus was crying out his release into James's mouth. The delicious mouth that tried to swallow his screams with his hot, needy kisses.

The warning signs had been there, the tightening of the muscle underneath his mouth, letting Sirius know when Remus was going to come. He was ready, and eagerly swallowed the hot seed that poured into his mouth. He milked Remus for all he was worth, taking it all in his mouth. When Remus was done, Sirius used his tongue to make sure nothing that escaped was left around. In fact, Sirius gave Remus's softening cock a very thorough bathing, delighting in the feel of it rehardening.

James groaned, his attention diverted from kissing Remus to watching Sirius's tongue dart along Remus's member. "Fuck," James exclaimed. "Padfoot," He murmured, his hand reaching down to cup Sirius under the chin. "Fucking kiss me now," He pleaded, bringing Sirius up to crash their lips together.

Remus was feeling like all kinds of putty in their hands. How they kept their heads, he had no idea, because his was swimming. He hardly had a clue what was going on anymore, except that the two of them were far too clothed for their own goods. Remus slipped out of James's lap, letting the two of them go at it. They seemed very engrossed in eating each other's face off, so Remus let them to it. Instead he began kissing his way down James's arms, and sides, until he was laying next to James's lap. He smiled, his hand tentatively reaching out to feel James's hardness through his pants. He was pleased when he felt James's cock give a jump, even through the fabric. Remus eagerly began undoing James's pants, and pulled them down, sort of surprised to find no underwear. He groaned at that, imagining all those times he had been with James, only to discover there was less separating them then he had thought.

Remus found himself staring at James's throbbing cock for quite longer than was necessary. It was so beautiful to him, and he was having a hard time concentrating. That is, until he felt a hand grasp his, directing it towards the aching member. Remus looked up to see both James and Sirius looked down at him. Admittedly, Sirius was currently occupied with sucking on James's neck, but his eyes darted downwards every so often. Remus gave a tentative smile at the pair, and wrapped his hand around James's cock, jerking on it. He was immediately rewarded with a groan from James.

"Moony," James whispered, his voice breathy. "More," He whimpered, biting his lip. He tilted his head to the side for Sirius, who was getting huffy with him.

Remus obliged, starting to stroke James off, curious to watch the whole thing, as if through another's eyes. It must have been the alcohol addling his brain, because he was sure he was supposed to do something else. Oh, right. Remus remembered, and moved forward, flicking his tongue out to run across the head.

James whimpered, his hands reaching down to pull Remus upwards. "No," He commanded. "I want to fuck you, Remus," James murmured, Remus now straddling his lap. He rolled his hips upwards, and Remus could feel James's erection pressing against him.

"Ngh," Remus agreed.

Sirius jerked his head upwards at the thought, a grin pulling across his face. "Not without me, Prongs." He pouted, his hands eagerly making quick work of his pants, and kicking them off.

James laughed, and reached out, his hand gripping Sirius's cock. "No, I couldn't leave you out of it, Padfoot." He said silkily, jerking Sirius off. "On the floor," James ordered Sirius, his hand letting him go. "Remus on your hands and knees on top of him." James closed his eyes, picturing the thought of it.

The other two looked at each other, but did James's bidding. Sometimes it didn't pay to disobey James. Not that either of them wanted to.

James groaned seeing the two of them like that. Sirius flat on his back, his cock erect and looking like it was in desperate need of attention. Remus, kneeling over the other boy, their erections practically rubbing against each other. And that bum of his, exposed and ready for James's cock to enter him. "Touch each other," James murmured, crawling behind Remus, placing small gentle kisses along his arse.

Sirius looked at up Remus, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, Remus, touch me," He purred, reaching out to wrap his hand around Remus's cock.

Biting his lip, Remus complied, his hand lightly caressing Sirius's neglected member. "Sirius," Remus moaned, his brow furrowing and his eyes closing. It was too much to handle, touching Sirius like this, and James's... Oh, god, was that James's tongue in his... "Fuck," He groaned.

James had wasted no time in getting to preparing Remus for his entrance, though he got a little sidetracked by that hole of his which had looked so inviting, he couldn't help but lather it with his tongue. But now James was all business, he carefully inserted two fingers into Remus's protesting arse. "Have you done this before, Moony?" He asked, watching the other two, while he gently scissored his fingers.

"N-no," Came the stutter from Remus's mouth. His tongue darted out, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

Sirius reached his free hand up to caress Remus's sweaty cheek. "It's okay, Moony. James will take good care of you," He reassured the other boy, leaning up to capture his lips.

Remus melted into Sirius's kiss, and didn't notice when James removed his fingers. He did, however, notice when he felt something wet and cold against his rear end.

James had found his wand and cast a lubricating charm rather quickly. Now he was up on his knees, his cock pressing against Remus's arse. "It'll only hurt for a minute," James assured him, and then in one swift movement, he had buried himself in Remus's arse, up to the hilt.

Feeling Remus's gasp against his mouth, Sirius attempted to divert Remus from the pain by increasing the pace of his hand on Remus's cock. He hungrily claimed more of Remus's mouth, his tongue working furiously to taste all that he could.

Remus was feeling incredibly full and there was just so much go on around him. Sirius was snogging him so thoroughly he could barely think, his hands were on his cock, and James's cock was filling his arse. And oh, "Fuck," James was starting move. Remus couldn't help but move his hips backwards when James pushed him. It felt… it felt so good. He wished he could see the expression on James's face while he fucked him. Fucked him like a dog. Remus groaned, opening his eyes, his gaze meeting Sirius's steely gray ones.

James's mouth was open, his tongue darting along his lips as he rode Remus. Fuck, the boy's arse was so tight. So tight, and it felt so fucking good. He couldn't help but imagine himself doing this more often than just tonight. It felt right and good. He began pounding into Remus faster, his balls slapping against Remus's arse as he did so.

Sirius locked gazes with Remus for a long time before he turned to watch James, whose face was twisted in ecstasy as he pushed in and out of Remus. Sirius couldn't help but envy him, he'd give anything to be there at this very moment. Maybe he could have a go when this was over. "Remus, Remus, please," Sirius whispered. Remus had let his hand go slack in all the business of James entering him. Sirius had understood, but he was achingly hard and he i needed /i someone to touch him, so badly.

Remus was brought out of his reverie when he heard Sirius words. He blushed horribly, and renewed his ministrations on Sirius's cock. "Sirius…" He started but was cut off with a hasty, clumsy kiss.

"Just touch me, Remus," Sirius begged, kissing him again.

Nodding, Remus eagerly fisted Sirius. He was feeling incredibly loved at that moment, the two of them doing their best to please him. And oh gods, James… he hit a spot inside Remus that sent something like liquid fire racing through his system. Remus moaned loudly at that point, practically yelling out.

Feeling triumphant, James continued the new angle he had tried out, sure Remus would like it. He was rewarded with more cries eliciting from Remus's mouth, though many were muffled by Sirius kissing him. James was eager to please, though he could feel his orgasm coming at any second now.

Sirius did his best to calm Remus now, who was quite literally shaking. He pulled desperately on the boy's cock, and kissed him hungrily.

Remus couldn't handle it anymore. James hitting that spot inside of him was driving him wild. Soon enough Remus came forcefully into Sirius's hand, crying out his release into Sirius's mouth. "James," He had whispered, shuddering from his orgasm.

It had been hard to make out, but James was sure Remus had called his name during the moment of his release. It made James groan loudly, and feeling Remus shuddering underneath him, his walls contacting around James's cock was enough to bring James over the edge with him. James came into Remus's arse, forcefully, his movements stilled as his whole body went rigid.

The two boys orgasming above him, their cries of release, the scent of sex in the air, it was enough to send Sirius over the edge with him. He couldn't control himself, and ended up spilling his seed all over his stomach and Remus's hand.

The three boys had collapsed atop one another, a mass of sticky limbs. They lay there for awhile, breathing heavily. Hardly any of them could gather the energy to move their limbs, feeling heavy with satisfaction.

"Fuck," could be heard coming from within the pile.

"What, Padfoot?" James asked lazily, raising his head.

"I missed detention," He muttered.

James laughed, and slapped him upside the head. "Git. You'll be in for it now."

Sirius whined. "It's not funny, Prongs. McGoogles is going to give me more now."

Remus tsked. "It serves you right. You've been a very naughty boy, Padfoot."

Sirius sat up, looking aghast at Remus, who had his head pillowed on James's chest. "Moony! I never would have…" He shook his head, grinning amusedly. "Prongs, I think we've finally corrupted him."

Grinning, James smoothed some of the hair off of Remus's face. "Well, finally. We've been trying for years." He snickered, placing a kiss to Remus's temple.

Remus just closed his eyes contentedly. "I don't know, I think it might have happened quite a bit ago." He said ambiguously.

Sirius flopped forward, laying on Remus's stomach. "I can't believe you, Moony. And you never did tell us who you fancied."

Remus blushed. "Get off me, Padfoot. You're sticky. Besides," Remus's eyes lifted to James. "I rather think I've told the person by now." He couldn't take James's gaze anymore, instead he closed his eyes, and snuggled down some more.

"Too right," James piped up, feeling slightly self conscious. "Well, gents. I say we take a shower." He grinned wickedly.

Sirius smirked, hearing that tone in James's voice. "Oh, yes. A shower sounds quite lovely."

Remus snorted. "You two are incorrigible."

"And you love us for it, admit it, Remus." James poked him in the side.

"Yes, I do." Remus agreed quite whole heartedly.


End file.
